Together Again
by YenGirl
Summary: Kaname, Zero and Yuuki are living and loving together but work and studies keep them apart. They finally manage to catch up with one another for a weekend. Inspired by Blackened Wing's Five Hundred Miles. Threesome lemon. KxZxY YxK ZxK. COMPLETE.


**Author Notes:** I don't have time to update my TOHOM story this week but this is the other one shot I was working on. It's a Kaname, Zero and Yuuki lemon that I started a few months back. There's hardly any angst in it since that would have made a whole story necessary and I really would much rather write just Kaname and Zero! _-grins- _In fact, it looks like my inner KxZ/ZxK fangirl managed to overpower me towards the end of the story after all... _-rolls her eyes a little-_ Still, I hope you find this one shot enjoyable and don't forget to let me know, OK? More comments in my profile.

My apologies for the rather sketchy details of how the three of them got together since that isn't the real point of this one shot. I have taken the liberty of plucking Kaname, Zero and Yuuki straight off **Blackened Wing**'s Five Hundred Miles fanfic so please assume they are two to three years older than depicted in the earlier chapters of the manga, they are completely devoted to each other, and Yuuki is human. Any other differences is my own fault.

**Appreciation:** Inspired by **Blackened Wing**'s wonderful Five Hundred Miles threesome fanfic (what else)... and I acknowledge **lightpathetic**'s gorgeously lemony Doubt threesome fanfic as well XD

**Summary:** Kaname, Zero and Yuuki are living and loving together but work and studies keep them apart. Kaname manages to meet Yuuki more often than Zero in recent weeks and Zero also meets Yuuki more often than he does Kaname. Finally, the three lovers manage to catch up with one another for a long weekend.

**Rating:** 'M'

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight could only and does belong to the great Matsuri Hino.

-- Story Start --

It was knock-off time on a Friday evening at the Hunter Association. Zero was clearing his desk in anticipation of the coming three day weekend, courtesy of a public holiday falling on Monday. His hunter colleagues around him were also getting ready to leave and were calling out cheerful goodbyes to one another. Zero waved acknowledgment to those who called his name.

"Looking forward to your weekend, Zero?"

The silver haired hunter looked up. Touga Yagari, his one eyed mentor and experienced master hunter, was standing by his desk and lighting up what must be his fifteenth cigarette of the day. "Yes, sensei," Zero answered quietly, without bothering to elaborate further.

Yagari gave a laconic shrug, unsurprised by his protégé's reticence. "Yuuki, huh? She must be one happy girl then."

Blushing slightly, Zero gave a small nod without saying anything more. Yagari nodded in turn before turning away and Zero quickly walked off before anyone else had any more questions for him. Yes, he was very much looking forward to this weekend but it wasn't solely because he would be with Yuuki Cross, the girl he loved most in the world. There was Kaname, too... The ever busy pureblood had promised to forget about his frantic schedule for this weekend so that the three of them could be together again.

A small, secretive smile touched Zero's lips as he made his way out of the building. He had met up with Yuuki each weekend over the past six weeks without fail, except for one weekend last month when he was outstation on assignment. Coincidentally, that was the weekend Kaname had managed to fly back and hence, the pureblood had had Yuuki all to himself while Zero was stuck with his hunter associates at a nondescript hotel, tossing and turning on the small, hard bed and missing both of them sorely, especially the dark haired pureblood he had not seen for nearly two months now.

Well, he would do that soon. Zero wasn't planning on doing anything other than loving Kaname Kuran, the young and dynamic pureblood and head of his large conglomerate, and Yuuki Cross, final year University student for the next three days. The young hunter's heart was light as he hailed a taxi and told the driver to take him to the nearest supermarket. He had some groceries to buy before going to the luxurious penthouse apartment he shared with his two lovers.

- o -

She could finally start enjoying life again! Grinning widely, Yuuki Cross stretched her arms high over her head. She had sat for the last and most dreaded exam paper this morning and classes for the day were over at last - what a relief!

The petite, auburn haired girl jumped up from her seat and started throwing her books and class notes into her large, colourful shoulder bag in her usual haphazard manner, ignoring her classmates around her who were doing the same thing and chattering about where they were going to go for the long weekend.

Well, Yuuki knew where she would be - happily holed up with two of the most gorgeous guys in her life - Kaname Kuran and Zero Kiryuu. She would be the first to arrive home since Zero had already told her that he was going to pick up some things from the supermarket first so that he could cook dinner for them all. Kaname should be home an hour or so later. Hopefully, he was doing his best to wrap up those never ending meetings in town.

Yuuki gave a satisfied sigh as she made her way to the main gates of the university campus, flipping her long, auburn hair back over her shoulders, deep in thought and oblivious of the admiring gazes from some of the male students. She had seen more of Zero than she had Kaname recently but this time was different. Kaname had been burning the candle at both ends to clear his schedule for this long weekend and she was looking forward to having both boys with her again - the last time this had happened was over six weeks ago. Yuuki hailed a taxi, her wide brown eyes sparkling. She was eager to go back to the apartment she shared with her two lovers.

- o -

With his usual calm, Kaname wrapped up the last meeting on his agenda for the day and stood up. He had had a very busy three weeks attending to his business and today was no different, from the moment he had stepped off the airplane in the late afternoon and gone straight to the office to chair four separate meetings and attend to his email. Still, he had cleared enough to enable him to enjoy three days of nothing but Zero Kiryuu and Yuuki Cross.

Kaname had to admit that although he loved both of them very much, he missed the stubborn hunter just a little bit more at the moment, having not seen him for the past one and a half months. Despite the heavy fatigue enveloping him, Kaname's dark eyes glowed with happiness as he closed his office room door and made his way out to the main entrance of the building. He was eagerly looking forward to this weekend and quickly slid into the backseat of his limousine before telling his driver to take him to the apartment he shared with his two lovers.

- o -

Half an hour later, Kaname let himself in at the door and gave a soft sigh of contentment, feeling the stress of his workday evaporating from him. He was home at last... and even the tense knot between his shoulders was relaxing at the very thought. The pureblood's super keen senses automatically started searching for the location of his two lovers. Ah, Zero and Yuuki were both in the large master bedroom... and they were busy. Very busy. Well, they were only going to get... busier. A playful, sensual smile adorned Kaname's mouth and he forgot all about his exhaustion as he hid his aura and walked purposefully towards the bedroom, long fingers already tearing loose his silk tie.

The large penthouse wasn't the only accommodation they shared, of course. Kaname had also bought them a large house in the countryside, Zero had a more modest apartment in town and Yuuki also rented a room at her campus. But this penthouse was the one they usually stayed at when the three of them were in town. It had a spacious living room with a balcony that offered a stunning view of the harbour, a cosy dining area, large and modern kitchen, and three bedrooms. The master bedroom was where they spent a large portion of their time while one of the other two rooms were for the rare times when one of them wanted to sleep without the other two getting in the way, like when Yuuki had stayed up too late past her usual bedtime and was already satisfied beyond belief but Kaname and Zero hadn't quite had enough of one another yet.

Kaname's smile widened as he stopped in the open doorway of the master bedroom and fixed his dark, hungry eyes on the extra large, King sized bed that stood against the far wall. Or to be more exact, on the couple that were passionately joined together on top of the rumpled sheets.

Zero was naked and lying on his back with his head and shoulders propped on the stack of pillows at the headboard. His legs were bent at the knees but kept close together. Yuuki was also naked and sitting facing him, straddling his hips and resting her slender back against his thighs as she moved up and down sensuously, flinging her hair back and letting the silky strands caress her lover's knees. They both turned as one when Kaname's very expensive leather briefcase hit the carpeted floor with a muffled thud.

"Kaname!" two voices cried out happily in unison. Zero and Yuuki's love for their other lover was clear to see and Kaname's smile turned into a grin as he walked up to the side of the bed. "What's this, starting without me again?" he teased, bending forward to dust a kiss on Yuuki's damp shoulder as he caressed Zero's knee with one hand. Yuuki tilted her face up and Kaname obligingly captured her lips in a more lingering kiss. "I've missed you, Yuuki," he murmured against her lips. "You too, Kaname," she returned breathlessly. Then it was Zero's turn... Kaname sat on the side of the bed and braced a hand on the headboard as he bent his head to capture Zero's mouth in an even longer kiss, tasting Yuuki's enticing sweetness on those soft lips that he had missed so much. "I've missed you too, Zero," he said quietly.

"Kaname..." Zero's voice indicated he had missed him just as much but the hunter chose to communicate that fact mostly with his eyes. "Well, feel free to join in," the hunter then invited in response to the pureblood's earlier remark, the husky words coming out a little unevenly as Yuuki settled herself more comfortably on him. Kaname nodded solemnly and stood up as he shrugged off his jacket and let it fall onto the plush, beige carpet. "Don't mind if I do," he replied smoothly, walking back to the foot of the bed as his shirt, trousers and underwear, shoes and socks all dropped to the carpet at the speed of light.

The firm mattress dipped a little as Kaname lowered his weight onto the bed, kneeling at the ample space remaining at Zero's bare feet. The hunter's amethyst eyes gleamed as he gave his pureblood lover a loving but wry look - he knew what Kaname was up to. The pureblood was too much of a gentleman to stop Yuuki in any way but despite being occupied, Zero was still... available. At least, a part of him was...

Kaname lowered his head again, dusting soft, loving kisses on both of Yuuki's shoulders as he reached around to find her beautiful, firm breasts. They were already in Zero's large, capable hands so Kaname merely glided his fingertips over the backs of the hunter's hands and onto his strong forearms before making a detour onto Yuuki's soft stomach, all the while dropping kisses onto her shoulders and licking the salty sweet perspiration from her skin. With one forefinger, the pureblood drew shiveringly light circles around her navel, making her giggle, while his other hand dipped lower still with tantalisingly slowness, at length finding her very moist heat, already stretched with Zero's possession.

"Aah..." Yuuki's giggles turned to soft moans as Kaname very slowly and gently inserted a couple of fingers into her, searching for her slickness. She closed her eyes and let her head fall back against her dark haired lover's shoulder as Kaname stroked both her inner walls and Zero's arousal at the same time, making both of them moan with pleasure. Then the pureblood's fingers slipped out and he offered sweet, sweet pleasure to Yuuki as thanks in return for the lubrication he took, stroking her very sensitive, swollen nub of flesh in a way that curled her toes tightly. Yuuki started to pant, her fingers tightening on Zero's muscled thighs behind her. She knew that her silver haired lover could be amazingly gentle and sweet with her too... but Kaname's brand of gentleness had a breathless quality the hunter could not surpass. It drove Yuuki crazy sometimes with wanting more... but that was Kaname - always, always maddeningly gentle with her, something she both loved and hated with equal fervour.

Kaname's mouth continued his gentle attentions on Yuuki's slender shoulders and upper arms as he skillfully fingered her, pushing her gently but unstoppably towards her peak. Just as she reached the final climb however, his fingers slid away and he dusted an apologetic kiss onto her shoulder. Zero had gotten there first, and he would let the hunter finish what he had started. Zero was ready for this and before Yuuki could even think of voicing her disappointment, the hunter had already released one breast and his lightly calloused fingers replaced Kaname's in the next moment, ready to continue the breathless torture. Yuuki drew a trembling breath and thrust her hips forward into the loving pressure of Zero's fingers. Satisfied, she gave a forgiving sigh into Kaname's mouth as he reached around to kiss her more passionately this time, his other hand automatically replacing Zero's on her unoccupied breast.

_It was unfair_, Yuuki thought distractedly as her tongue dueled with Kaname's and her hips shifted restlessly under Zero's fingers, causing her moist tightness to swirl erotically around his throbbing length. _Completely unfair how they work so well together to drive me crazy like this..._

She shifted even more restlessly and Kaname kissed her consolingly since he knew that both his and Zero's fingers were driving her mad with their light teasing of her nipples. Yuuki moaned into Kaname's mouth - Zero's other hand was stoking the fire between her quivering thighs, encouraging it to burn even brighter and encouraging her to come again. It would be her third time since they had started a half hour before Kaname came home. Zero was achingly hard by now, having ruthlessly denied himself relief since he knew Kaname was coming home but still, the hunter managed a soft, somewhat shaky smile as he watched his two dark haired lovers kiss. He was content to let Yuuki have Kaname's beautiful lips all to herself for now. He would claim the pureblood's mouth later. Besides, Zero knew he was still going to get another part of Kaname very, very soon...

The hunter's mouth parted on a sudden ragged breath as a pair of familiar hands drifted to his thighs and knowing fingers stroked their soft paleness in the way he loved. Zero's head tilted back against the pillows. He obligingly shifted his feet wider apart and Kaname moved closer so that Yuuki could lean against his chest instead. Kaname's eyes were riveted on the pleasure that flitted across Zero's features as the latter felt slicked fingers probing at his tight entrance. Light, fluttering movements moistened the outside before a single finger slowly glided into that tightness, so different from Yuuki's... so delightful all the same, and Kaname's lips parted in anticipation.

Zero arched his head back a little more as that finger pushed in deeper, pulling a soft gasp from him. It swirled around his insides and he couldn't stop his walls from contracting tightly around it. Then Kaname added a second finger and Zero panted softly as the pureblood started stretching him with that unique expertise only he possessed, stroking him and working sheer magic on the inside and out. The pressure of Zero's fingers on Yuuki changed correspondingly, becoming firmer and stronger. She moaned as she drove herself onto his erection, seating herself repeatedly and trying to take him deeper each time as she sought to assuage that sweet ache that was building unstoppably inside her.

It was sheer, sensual magic how their love making fed upon each other like this - Kaname literally setting off a chain reaction of sensations for both his lovers with just his fingers. Usually, Zero could take this delightful torture for a lot longer if he were alone with Kaname but with that beautiful, slender and wide eyed seductress sitting on him and taking him deep inside her richly moist and tight body, he couldn't. Zero groaned and took his other hand off Yuuki's breast, clamping hard onto Kaname's wrist and holding him still. "Ka-Kaname, please..."

The hunter found it a little difficult to voice out what he actually wanted, especially in front of Yuuki, but Kaname knew – it was what he was aching for, too. He shifted even closer to Zero's hips, sliding his bent knees on either side so that he could get nearer. Yuuki bit off a moan as Zero's fingers paused on her but she obligingly stopped as well, waiting for Kaname even as she trembled with want. The pureblood slipped his probing fingers out of Zero's now ready entrance and guided his pulsing, hard arousal there instead, pushing his hands under the hunter's firm buttocks to raise him a little.

Zero could feel Kaname right where he wanted him, and he groaned deep in his throat, his chest heaving and his back arching slightly off the mattress as Kaname stared to fill him, slowly working his way inside. It had been six weeks since they had had each other and it was torture for Kaname not to just take his male lover hard like how his aching body was begging him to do but the pureblood managed, his breathing coming out in short, tense rasps against Yuuki's hair. Zero ignored the by now familiar twinge of penetration and kept himself relaxed as Kaname claimed him. Well, as relaxed as he could, considering that Yuuki had started moving on him again, having come to the end of her patience.

Kaname growled in his throat, relishing how Zero's heat engulfed him lovingly, the feel of it so different yet so similar to Yuuki's warmth. He could feel the faint convulsions shuddering Zero each time as Yuuki pushed herself down onto his erection and Kaname held onto his control as he slowly pushed his entire length into that tight, tight body. Then he was finally deep inside his silver haired lover and they both groaned in mutual delight, something that made Yuuki smile even as her body tightened with imminent release. With another moan, she stepped up her pace; thrusting herself down again and again even though she knew it would set Zero off sooner than he wanted to. That was all right, her two boys had stamina that outlasted hers anyway, and she always enjoyed watching the show afterwards, no matter who rode who...

"Aah... Zero!" Yuuki cried out as she came for the third time, her eyes squeezing tight and her insides convulsing wildly around his hard erection. Frantically, she impaled herself onto Zero even faster now, loving the fact that his fingers still hadn't let up on her and were now firmly and relentlessly stroking that contracting piece of flesh that was holding her world together right at this very minute.

Kaname had known that Yuuki was going to orgasm – he could time her releases to the very second - and he pulled almost completely out of Zero, waiting for it. As soon as she cried out, Kaname pushed back into the hunter again, taking him hard and deep in one long stroke. The feel of Yuuki's sweet contractions and Kaname's sudden, deep thrust broke Zero's control and he shouted out, hips thrusting up against Yuuki as he released his seed deep inside her warmth. Kaname smiled as he continued thrusting into Zero, making his strokes deep and even, his pounding heart thrilling madly at his two lovers' climaxes. Yuuki was astonishingly beautiful like this but then, so was Zero. They both were, and Kaname kept up the steady pace, driving smoothly into Zero again and again, forcefully enough to make the hunter's hips rock up against Yuuki, drawing out the sweet bliss for both of them. For Zero. For Yuuki. They both meant the world to him.

Finally, Yuuki exhaled on a long, shivering sigh that fell like the sweetest music on her lovers' ears. She fell forward onto Zero's heaving chest, keeping his still firm length inside her. The exhausted girl linked her fingers with that of her silver haired lover's, pinning his hands against the pillows. Kaname's movements were still rocking the three of them and Yuuki pillowed her left cheek on Zero's damp chest so that she could turn to look up at Kaname. She smiled at him, her wide eyes hazy with spent passion. "Aah, Kaname..." she murmured. She disentangled one hand from Zero's and raised it up, letting her slender fingers intertwine with her other lover's instead. Slender hips still moving sensuously, still claiming Zero with slow, steady strokes, Kaname lifted Yuuki's small hand to his lips and kissed her soft palm and fingers adoringly.

Yuuki gave another deep sigh and let her breathing slow down as her body glowed in satisfaction, her left hand now trailing up and down Zero's arm while her right hand remained in the pureblood's grasp. Her insides were still quivering with little aftershocks of pleasure and she knew she should take a breather while she could - it looked like Kaname wasn't at all close to finishing just yet. Zero's fingers tightened around Yuuki's and he groaned softly as his spent body started to react to Kaname's thrusts especially when the pureblood hit that special spot inside him each time, ruthlessly igniting his passion again. Then it was Yuuki's turn to gasp next as she felt Zero harden and swell within her, stretching her once more.

"Zero?" she murmured, her breath hitching in her throat. Kaname's forceful thrusting was still causing Zero's hips to rock upwards, making him move within Yuuki. The pureblood was basically making love to both of them with each delicious action, pleasing both Zero and Yuuki at the same time.

"Oh, Kaname...!" Yuuki's voice was breathless but joyful at the same time as she freed both her hands and pushed against Zero's heaving chest to sit upright again, delighting in the incessant rocking action going on beneath her rump. Well, she wouldn't mind a little more upward thrust, actually...

"One moment, Yuuki, please..." Before she could follow through with action, Kaname's hands had closed suddenly around her waist and he lifted her right off of Zero, making her squeal in surprise. The pureblood held her against his chest effortlessly with an arm around her slender waist as he sought her secret place to remoisten his fingers with more of her and Zero's spent passion. The two vampires would sometimes use blood for lubrication if they were alone together and couldn't find the lube but they never did that in Yuuki's presence. Kaname teased her expertly now, making her whimper in his embrace as her hips started bucking. Soon though, Kaname handed her back and Zero fitted her onto his waiting erection again. At the same time, Kaname withdrew from the hunter just long enough to lubricate his length with the new wetness on his fingers. He wasn't at all done yet and he didn't want Zero to suffer for it.

Yuuki exhaled as she took Zero as deep as she could, rising and falling as she felt every single inch he had to offer, as slowly as she could, as deeply as she could, pushing down a little harder each time. Zero's eyes fluttered closed as his breath escaped raggedly between his lips, his pounding heart feeling like it was about to burst. Kaname and Yuuki together, working his sensitive flesh on him and in him was driving him crazy. Kaname was moving more easily within Zero now with the addition of the hunter's spent fluids, the pureblood's thrusts becoming smoother, deeper and faster now. Zero groaned at the unbelievable sensations washing over him, causing still quivering muscles to tighten once more. _It was completely unfair how they both complement each other so well to drive me insane like this..._

But it was oh so incredible at the same time. Making love with Yuuki was beautiful and making love with Kaname was amazing. But when the three of them were together like this, practically in sync, each one pleasuring the other two and deriving the utmost satisfaction from the delicious responses their other two lovers were experiencing... it was absolutely incredible. Amazing.

Zero forced his eyes open, gladly taking in the sight of the two most important people in the world to him - Kaname's beautiful face, alight and flushed with joy and passion right alongside Yuuki's equally beautiful, equally flushed face. The pureblood was resting his chin on one of her bare shoulders, his long fingers adoring her breasts and taut, pink nipples as his eyes adored Zero's flushed face and his arousal adored the hunter's quivering tightness. Zero shakily returned both their loving smiles as he reached for Kaname's wrists, holding onto them in turn as the pureblood's rocking action filled him deeply and hit that special place inside him each time.

Yuuki moaned and tossed her head back against Kaname's shoulder. Zero's hard length was filling her very deeply and satisfyingly but it felt even better with Kaname's sensitive fingers playing on her breasts and gently teasing her hard nipples, relentlessly pushing her towards the edge again. Yuuki whimpered – she wasn't sure how much pleasure she could take and it surprised her a little more each time. Tilting forward a little, she found Zero's flatter but equally aroused nipples. She tweaked them a little harder than how Kaname was tending to hers. It was too much, sometimes, how her two boys loved her like this. Kaname's motions increased suddenly and Yuuki tossed her head back again, exposing her pale neck even more.

Zero's eyes morphed from amethyst to crimson but he quickly forced down his emerging blood lust. He would have drunk from Yuuki if it was just the two of them, and he already had taken from her last week... but never when Kaname was around, or even when he was in the apartment at all. It wouldn't be fair to him since he could never do that without changing her. Yuuki had offered her blood to Kaname repeatedly, telling him that he could drink from a cup or even the palm of her hand but Kaname would regretfully but steadfastly decline each time. He didn't need to, he assured her. Not when he could have his fill of Zero's blood...

Yuuki's head was still pressed against Kaname's shoulder and she arched her back as her breasts jiggled harder within Kaname's tender grasp, the pureblood's sure motions sending Zero's length surging up into her very swiftly now, deeper and harder than before. _Oh God, harder... harder!_ Yuuki screamed in her mind but all that came out of her parted lips was a long, low moan of pleasure that was only broken by her jerky motions. It was amazing how Kaname had no qualms about upping the speed when it was Zero claiming her but denied himself that same satisfaction when he made love to her directly. Kaname was amazing. Zero was amazing. But together... Yuuki literally couldn't think. All she knew was that she was rushing headlong into yet another intense orgasm that would rock her world. Then the aching tightness in her stomach that was twisting her insides into an unbearable knot of tension sprang free again and Yuuki cried out sharply, her fingers unintentionally twisting Zero's nipples a little harder than she had intended and making him cry out as well. The hunter dragged in breath after unsteady breath as he struggled to hold out with Yuuki's slick wetness convulsing endlessly around his pulsing length and engorged head. _Oh God... just a little... bit... longer...!_

Kaname's eyes gleamed richly. He had had a hand in Yuuki's climax again but it wasn't enough. He wanted, even ached to see Zero being undone again as well. Kaname slipped his hands off Yuuki's breasts and down to Zero's thighs. He pushed them further apart, spreading his lover even more as he rocked forward, pressing the swollen head of his erection hard against that small, special bundle of nerves deep inside his lover. Kaname then stayed there and just rocked his hips against Zero's with short, sharp jerks, rubbing firmly against that excruciatingly sensitive spot each time. As he had known, it was far too much for Zero and the hunter trembled at the edge of another explosive release, gripping onto Kaname's wrists with a pressure he would never have dared to put on Yuuki's far more delicate wrists. The pressure against that spot deep inside him was relentless and white hot bliss surged through his shuddering body in a swift, stinging rush that left him completely helpless. Zero cried out again as his passion shot out and filled Yuuki's quivering insides with warmth as Kaname rubbed ceaselessly, knowingly, intimately within him without once letting up, feeling the contractions tightening wildly around his own arousal. It was too much for even Kaname to withstand and the pureblood added a third shout as he climaxed deep inside Zero, filling him to the brim with his rich essence.

Kaname shuddered hard, his back bowed and his forehead pressed against Yuuki's shoulder as he fought to keep from squeezing Yuuki's breasts too tightly in his hands, barely feeling the perspiration that was trickling down his face and back from his exertions. He was only just getting started and he was still rock hard. But two orgasms in a row was pushing it a little for Zero and rather a lot for Yuuki without giving them a break in between, considering they had started before him. Panting deeply and trying to cool down a little, Kaname withdrew slowly from Zero's tight heat.

Yuuki had collapsed onto Zero again, both of them panting raggedly as they tried to catch their breaths after those amazing releases. Kaname lay down beside them and the auburn haired girl turned immediately towards him. Without hesitation, both Kaname and Zero curled their arms and legs over each other to envelope Yuuki within their embrace as they lay there, nicely tangled up and panting softly. Kaname kissed Yuuki again but after that, she yawned delicately, freeing a small hand to rub her eyes – she had hardly slept last night, cramming for this morning's exam...

"Kaname?" she murmured softly, nudging his moist, hard erection with a knee to indicate what she meant.

"You're tired out, darling," Kaname replied with a smile as he pressed his lips to her damp forehead and Yuuki's eyes closed again.

"Well, I'm not," Zero offered, withdrawing the leg he had thrown over Kaname's hip so that his knee could join Yuuki's in what she was still caressing. He winced as the movement made him aware of the growing ache between his legs, where the warm evidence of Kaname's passion was starting to leak out. _Kinda sore, though..._ he thought ruefully. _But it had been incredible..._

Kaname's breathing hitched at the intimate caresses on his hard flesh. If they kept this up, he was going to take either one of them again and it would be far harder than he wanted to... Regretfully, the pureblood disentangled himself from their embrace and sat up before he could change his mind. "Well, I'll let you catch your breaths for five minutes while I go take a shower, OK?" he suggested as he got out of bed after gently caressing Yuuki's bottom and giving a fond whack to Zero's one.

"But you, Yuuki – sleep first," Kaname smiled at her before he walked towards the large, adjoining bathroom.

- o -

Kaname adjusted the controls until the water from the shower was comfortably warm then washed himself thoroughly. Now that he could think again, he realised that he was more tired than he had initially thought but he hastened to finish his shower, still yearning to be with his two lovers. Yuuki would have had enough by now – any more and she would complain that she couldn't even walk since she didn't have the advantages of advanced vampire healing but Kaname didn't mind since Zero was also here. Kaname loved making love to both of them, of course, just as he loved letting them have their way with him as well but the fact was that he could relax his control and let go a bit more with Zero. The hunter was less delicate than Yuuki and Kaname could enjoy himself in a slightly more rough way with Zero that he couldn't with her. Of course he could never let go of himself completely since Zero wasn't a pureblood but Kaname didn't mind that small concession at all.

He had almost finished rinsing off when a draft of cool air wafted into the glass walled enclosure and the pureblood spun around, a little startled that he had been too lost in his thoughts to notice anything. Zero and Yuuki were still naked as they entered the large shower stall and grinned at him, obviously appreciating the heartwarming sight of a naked, wet, aroused and slightly surprised pureblood. Yuuki giggled and stepped closer, ignoring the trickle of warmth that was making its way down her thigh, courtesy of Zero's passionate releases. "We decided that we need a shower too, Kaname," she explained, letting the warm spray wet her from head to toe as she reached out to lovingly trace the wet, smooth contours of his chest. Zero nodded as he closed the glass door and moved closer - he too had something trickling down his inner thigh that he wanted to wash off. "We couldn't let you have all the hot water to yourself," he added in a reproving tone and Kaname grinned. He knew both of them had decided that they couldn't leave him hanging like that... and he loved them for it.

"Wait - I thought you were going to take a shower, Yuuki?" he asked gently, smiling down at her as the auburn haired girl got down on her knees in front of him and sat back on her heels, her fingertips tracing light, shivery patterns on the insides of his pale thighs, her wide brown eyes riveted on the erection that was angled proudly at her. "What shower?" Yuuki smiled up at Kaname, releasing him momentarily to push her long, wet hair out of her face. Without waiting for his answer, she captured his thighs again, opened her mouth and claimed him.

"Nnh...!" Kaname's head fell back against the wet tiles but his heavily lidded and glowing eyes were holding his other lover's deeply amethyst ones. "Zero?" Kaname asked. He sounded adorably unsure of how this was going to turn out and the slow smile that blossomed on the hunter's lips in reply was almost predatory. In their threesome sessions, Zero was only too aware that Kaname usually sat in the driver's seat unless asked not to – it was the natural outcome of things seeing as how he was a pureblood. But Kaname had never once insisted that the driver's seat was solely his and Zero treasured their give and take relationship very much. All the same, it was very nice to see the coolly confident pureblood a little unsure for once. The hunter moved up close to Kaname, feeling Yuuki's wet hair and back against the front of his legs and the sweet curve of her buttocks almost resting on his feet as he captured Kaname's face in his hands. "What shower?" he asked huskily then claimed Kaname's lips with a hard thoroughness that made the pureblood's knees weak.

They weakened still further as Yuuki's tongue started tasting him as if he were a very delicious and sought after ice cream. "Nnh, Yuuki...!" Kaname wrenched his mouth away from Zero's to cry out. Without missing a beat, Yuuki pressed her hands against Kaname's thighs, keeping his lower half pinned to the wall with surprising strength as she took him in deep.

Kaname cried out again before Zero captured his mouth once more, sucking on his lower lip in a deliciously aggressive way that almost, almost drew blood. He wrung one delighted gasp after another from Kaname and the pureblood had to struggle to remember _not_ to thrust himself too hard into Yuuki's willing mouth but let her control how much of him she wanted. The warm spray of the shower was still falling over the three of them but all were oblivious of it. Zero and Yuuki were intent on pleasuring the enchantingly helpless pureblood in their arms and Kaname was completely lost. Blindly, his shaking hands found Zero's somewhat sore nipples and tweaked them as Yuuki's mouth and lips drove him crazy with want.

_God, for some reason, they both _love _my nipples..._ Zero found himself thinking distractedly, his breath hitching hard as Kaname's more gentle fingers wreaked delightful havoc on the tingling nubs on his chest. Zero curled his tongue around Kaname's and tugged it into his mouth, at the exact moment that Yuuki sucked another part of the pureblood deep into _her _mouth. Kaname felt his body tense in a sudden surge of intense pleasure, his thighs quivering as he almost came on the spot. _Ganging up on me again._ _It was so unfair... but God, I love it_, Kaname thought distractedly as he tried to will his shaky legs to hold his weight.

As if they could both hear his thoughts, Zero and Yuuki worked in sync again, the hunter sucking hard on Kaname's tongue as Yuuki took him as deep as she could. Kaname rewarded them both by coming a bare second later and as hard as before, screaming his joy into Zero's mouth as he filled Yuuki's mouth and throat with his warmth. Neither of them let up as Kaname shuddered in delightful bliss under their loving care, giving himself up completely to them.

At length, the waves of pleasure slowed and Kaname found his legs giving out after that stupendous climax. Yuuki released his spent but still firm length, uncaring of the remaining liquid that dribbled down her chin – the shower water rinsed it off soon enough. Zero was quick to catch Kaname's shoulders and support him as the pureblood slid bonelessly down the wet tiled wall to sit on the floor, head lolling a little to the side. Without a word, Zero sat next to Kaname and placed his arm around him as Yuuki moved to the pureblood's other side, her arms around his waist and her head pressed against his heaving chest. Zero turned off the water with his free hand and Kaname threw an arm around each of his lovers, pulling them closer to him. The three of them then sat there in a companionable silence as they embraced each other and listened to Kaname's ragged breathing escaping past his kiss swollen lips, the only other sound being the soft gurgle of the shower water that flowed into the drain.

After a while, Kaname opened his eyes and sighed in utter satisfaction. He pressed a loving kiss onto Yuuki's wet hair and another onto Zero's equally wet silver hair. "That was some welcome," he murmured tiredly with a smile. Zero's free hand was still caressing Yuuki's thigh but he sat up a little and grinned affectionately at Kaname. "Glad you liked it," he returned smoothly. Yuuki giggled, her fingertips lightly teasing Kaname's nipples. "But it's not enough, is it?" she asked, already knowing the answer. She prodded at the firm length she had so recently adored, her fingernails lightly raking the wet, velvety skin that covered it. Kaname smiled down at her and kissed her soundly, gasping a little as her thumb rubbed the still swollen head of his arousal. "Thank you, Yuuki... and you're right. But you've done enough for now." Yuuki was smothering another yawn, her eyes almost closing.

"Yes, off to bed with you," Zero ordered, ignoring the intent way Kaname was looking at him now. Without another word, the two boys got up and pulled the sleepy girl up as well. Zero was nearest the towel rack and he handed a towel to Kaname before pulling another down. The two of them then dried Yuuki off, Kaname rubbing her hair as Zero toweled her body before sweeping her up into his arms. Kaname carefully draped the towel over Yuuki before opening the glass door of the shower, ignoring the cooler air that flowed in. He smiled at Zero as he took the hunter's towel and used it to dry the dripping ends of the slicked back silver hair. "Hurry back," Kaname urged softly and Zero nodded, already knowing what was coming. Yuuki smiled sleepily, not at all surprised that the action would continue while she slept. Perhaps she would join them later if they were still carrying on but for now, she had had enough. She was already asleep when Zero gently tucked her up in bed in one of the other bedrooms and kissed her.

When Zero came back to the master bedroom, Kaname had already dried himself off and was lounging on the rumpled sheets of the bed. "Already asleep?" he asked softly as he held a fresh towel out to Zero. The hunter nodded as he dried himself then threw the towel over a chair. "Dead to the world. I think we tired her out," he remarked ruefully as he got onto the bed, moving just a little stiffly. Kaname noticed that and knew what it meant. He smiled as well, his eyes dancing as he reached out to caress his lover's arm. "What about you, then?"

Zero gave him a dry look. "I may not be as tired as Yuuki but I've had enough of you, Kaname," he answered, his tone warning the pureblood that he had been rather enthusiastic earlier. Kaname's gaze softened. "I couldn't help it, Zero. I missed you... but you know I love it when you take me, don't you?" he asked hopefully and wasn't surprised when his lover grinned at him. "That's better," Zero said in approving tones that warmed Kaname's heart. Both Yuuki and Zero's approval meant the world to him.

"And you know I love it when you drink from me too," Kaname added, arching his long, pale neck in a graceful movement that he knew the hunter would not be able to resist. They both knew Yuuki's blood helped Zero whenever Kaname wasn't around but there was just no substitute for the rich and powerful, crimson nectar that only the pureblood could provide.

"Oh, that's a _lot_ better..." Zero pressed Kaname back against the pillows, giving his pureblood lover a slow, loving kiss before nuzzling his face into that deliciously tempting neck and biting down.

- o -

Their lovemaking this time was a lot gentler than either had expected, seeing as how they could often be a little rougher with each other, the way they couldn't be with Yuuki. But Kaname was tired from burning the candle at both ends over the past weeks, and Zero was tired after his latest assignment. Besides, both of them had already released earlier. Twice.

Without a need for words, Zero got the lube from the bedside drawer and coated his fingers with the smooth gel as he smiled at Kaname. Kaname returned the smile, trailing loving fingers through the damp, silver hair as he parted his thighs without being asked. Soon, it was his breath that hitched as Zero started to prep and stretch him gently. They both knew that Yuuki was special to them, and that making love with her was very special but they had missed each other too and somehow... somehow when it was just the two of them, the world just seemed to fall away.

The usual amethyst hue of Zero's eyes had softened to violet as he finally buried himself deep in Kaname's beautiful, tight body and gazed down into those dark, endless eyes that beckoned to him. It was at times like this, after they had spent the first, urgent flush of passion and could take things a little slower that their love making would become just a little more special to Zero. Perhaps it was because he knew that he had always loved Yuuki whereas his feelings for Kaname had blossomed later and against all odds. But now, there was a lump in Zero's throat as he gazed down at this very special pureblood who with Yuuki, completed his world.

Kaname was silent as he spread his thighs a little more, his entire body radiating pleasure as his lover filled him physically and emotionally. He loved it when Zero's eyes softened like this, especially when they were looking at him. Kaname often craved the wildness of their passion partly because it was something that he knew his loving with Yuuki would never be. But it was at times like this, when they both opted to take things slow without even exchanging a word, when they would gaze deep into each other's eyes as they claimed each other in turn that it all meant something far, far deeper to Kaname. After all, he had always loved Yuuki from the very first moment he saw her but his deep love for Zero had taken him completely by surprise. Kaname had to swallow hard as he looked up at this very special hunter who together with Yuuki, made up his world.

Then Zero smiled again. He dipped his head to kiss Kaname's beautiful mouth as he started rocking a little harder into him. Kaname arched his body up against Zero, causing his arousal to be trapped between their lower bodies as he closed his arms around the hunter to pull him even closer. The pureblood pressed his face to Zero's shoulder, yearning, aching to pull his lover deeper into him, so deep that he could never escape. The first few thrusts of Zero within Kaname were slow and each one filled them both with a quiet joy that shivered through their bodies. But soon, it wasn't enough and Zero drew back for one last, deep look at Kaname before he quickened his pace. Then neither of them could think anymore. Zero sheathed his length into the pureblood rapidly now, ramming against that special spot inside him each time and getting himself undone by the tight, hot fit of the pureblood's body. Kaname sobbed for joy as his hips thrust back, words finally spilling from his mouth, urging Zero to go faster... harder...

Kaname came first, pressing his mouth against Zero's shoulder and almost biting him in an effort to muffle those desperate cries as he spilled his essence between them. The pleasured shudders shaking him and the tight, strong contractions of his body were too much for Zero. He pressed his face into his lover's neck as he climaxed once more, shooting his passion deep inside Kaname and filling the pureblood in turn.

Even now, there was no need for words and they exchanged soft and heartfelt kisses after collapsing onto the bed, content to remain tangled in each other's arms and breathe in the enticingly mingled scents of perspiration and passion as their breathing evened and their bodies slowly cooled down. It was time to rest and Kaname tugged the covers free and pulled them over both their sated bodies. Perhaps later, when Yuuki awoke, they would make love as a threesome again. But for now, it just seemed so right for Kaname and Zero to hold each other in their arms as they drifted off to sleep.

-- Story End --


End file.
